


Track 11: Pacify Her

by talisha_jaynee



Series: The Shameless Cry Baby Storybook [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Murder, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he noticed once he walked in was the lack of care his siblings had about his disappearance.<br/>The second thing he realized was how much Ian cared for him.<br/>Mickey noticed the third thing, a boy, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.<br/>The fourth thing Mickey realized was that he had a thing for taken guys.</p><p>Songfic to Pacify Her - Melanie Martinez</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 11: Pacify Her

It only took Mickey a week to find a new love to replace Ian. After escaping his kidnapper, he was lucky and found a lift home from a lovely lady on the highway, who dropped him off right in front of his house. The first thing he noticed once he walked in was the lack of care his siblings had about his disappearance. They had called the police, sure, but other than that, none of them had actively tried to look for him. Mickey understood that Mandy was still upset at him, but the rest of his brothers had also sided with Mandy and not one word was said when Mickey entered the house after the incident. No questions, no hugs, no tears, just blank faces. He made his way upstairs to his room, and faintly heard one of his brothers calling someone, telling them that Mickey was home.

The second thing he realized was how much Ian cared for him. On his phone there were hundreds of text messages, dozens of calls and even a few e-mails all from Ian asking if he was alright, safe, and alive. Mickey thought that the constant ringing of his phone wouldn't have helped with Mandy's bad attitude towards the two boys. He didn't reply to any of them, his feeling for Ian had now died. Making himself comfortable he laid in his bed, breathed in the familiar scent of home and fell asleep.

Mickey noticed the third thing during his first day back at school. A boy, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes who was constantly staring at Mickey through out the day. Mickey watched him for the rest of the week, noticing him holding hands with a short blonde girl through the halls, the people he hung out with, and the fact that he would not stop staring at Mickey.

The fourth thing Mickey realized was that he had a thing for taken guys.

 

He was sitting on the brunettes love seat, watching a shitty comedy, cuddling with the boy from school. A rather funny scene was playing and Mickey could feel the boy move underneath him in laughter, before a familiar chime went off.

"Ah, shit," he sighed, looking away from the television screen and towards his phone. Mickey moved his head off of the brunettes chest and peered at his phone screen.

"She texted you again?" He asked, annoyed.

The boy nodded, before moving his arm from around Mickey's body and began typing a response on his phone screen.

Mickey sighed, "that's the fourteenth fucking text tonight, and it's only been a couple hours."

"I know, I know," the brunette sighed as well, sounding just as annoyed as Mickey, "but you know I can't do anything about it."

Mickey hummed in response, lying back onto the boys chest and continued watching the movie, ignoring the constant chimes of the phone.

 

His heart was light and his stomach was full of butterflies when he realized he was in love again. And that the boy he loved felt the same.

"Oh Mickey," the brunette sighed, hugging Mickey close into his chest, "I love you too."

 

"Mick," Ian's voice was heavy with worry, "you should stay away from things that aren't yours."

Mickey turned away from the redhead's face before replying, "but he wants me so bad."

"Why hasn't he broken up with his girlfriend then?"

A white hot rage filled Mickey's body as he pushed Ian away from him and into the school lockers, "like you can ask that fuckface."

 

"Yes... yes... okay... yes... I love you too... okay... bye."

"You should stop lying to her," Mickey commented after the brunette got off another phone call to his girlfriend.

He pecked Mickey's cheek before lifting himself off the love seat, "you know I can't."

Mickey followed him into the kitchen and watched him get a popcorn packet, "She's so fucking annoying though, constantly calling, texting, being so clingy. I'm not fucking like that."

"I know," he replied, "and that's why I love you. But I can't just get rid of her, okay?"

 _But I can,_ Mickey thought as the popcorn began popping in the microwave. He had already killed someone, what was one more?

 

It was after 2am when Mickey made it to her house. It was a large two story house, but it seemed old in the nightlight. He examined the front of it and couldn't find an obvious way inside. He jumped the gate, moved into the backyard and checked around the back.  _Bingo,_ Mickey spotted an open window on the first floor. He slowly and quietly squeezed through and noticed he was in the kitchen. Making his way out and down the hall, Mickey's love had told him that the blonde girls room was the second on the left. Mickey found it and opened the door slowly, hoping to not make a creek. The room was decorated with lots of posters of famous boy bands and musicians, and Mickey knew this was the correct one. He tiptoed his way around to her bed and saw her small figure lying on her back, blonde hair falling all over the pillow, sound asleep. Mickey pulled out the pacifier he had been holding in his jean pocket, examining the pretty blue color, before plunging it into her mouth. Her eyes shot wide open and she looked fearfully at Mickey. He had gotten on top of her, holding down all her limps with his legs, using one hand to cover her nose and the other to hold the pacifier in her mouth. She tried hard to shake Mickey off, but he was stronger, able to easily stay on the bed. It took a few minutes before Mickey felt her body go limp under his body, but he stayed in his position a little longer to make sure the job was done. He smiled to himself as he got off the bed and left the room, pacifier still in her mouth. She was going to be remembered as a cry baby. And Mickey will finally have love.

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is getting crayyyyyyy and only two more songs  
> tumblr: gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com  
> song: www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wpa_evL9Bc


End file.
